1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held spool transport tool and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to readily pick up and carry a spool or cone of yarn from one location to another with a hand-held spool transport tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spool carrying tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, spool carrying tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to carry spools of material are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,826 to Miller discloses a tube extracting mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,956 to Cooper discloses a pipe extractor tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,591 to Grecksch et al. discloses a tube transport assembly for transporting yarn packages on a textile machine including a vertical transport component. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,784 to Foote, Jr. discloses an apparatus and method for transporting a spool of web material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,496 to King, Sr. discloses pipe pulling devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,834 to Stadele discloses an apparatus for transporting bobbin tools of a textile machine.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hand-held spool transport tool that has a pistol-like shape for easy gripping and carrying and is actuated for spool-transporting operations through the depression and release of its trigger.
In this respect, the hand-held spool transport tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to readily pick up and carry a spool or cone of yarn from one location to another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hand-held spool transport tool which can be used for allowing a user to readily pick up and carry a spool or cone of yarn from one location to another. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.